


Here Today

by LadyMcLennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anthology Era, Feels, Fluff, Ghost John, M/M, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcLennon/pseuds/LadyMcLennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is done filming for the Beatles Anthology series. He's also just completed the album Flaming Pie. He is happy and satisfied with each outcome of the productions. He enjoyed spending time with old friends. But he feels incomplete. Something is missing. But someone visits him and makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little lame, but I hope you enjoy! Kudos and Comments are wonderful! Thank you!

Paul sighed as he played with some switches on the board in front of him. He was sitting in his home studio, feeling bored and incomplete. He was thinking about the Anthology series coming out. He was ecstatic to have his and his best friends' story out into the world. People would get a better understanding of their relationships and their work ethic. He enjoyed seeing George and Ringo more than anything. They played around with each other, joking about the old days, talking about music, everything they used to do together. It was so much fun. Paul got away from his daily family life and re-entered his good old days. He felt sad when he told the story of Brian's death. He missed that man. He made them famous, basically. He took care of them. Sure, he could be hard on them but that was okay. He was their best friend, their father-figure in a way. Paul also enjoyed seeing George Martin. That old man was still the same old George from the 60s. It was a blast. And one of the best parts was that it was just the Beatles and their associated people. No Yoko, no badgering fans, no liars. Just the boys and the truth. Paul smiled to himself. He was in bliss. But it was tad too quiet. He started to think how the Anthology was a little unfinished. There was someone's part of their story missing. John's. Paul frowned deeply. He got up and went to the window. He missed John so much. He missed his laugh, his witty humor, his touch. Yes, it was true. The story never made it to the Anthology because it was no one's business but his and John's. But John and Paul were lovers. Secret lovers. Until that witch came along. She drove John right out of Paul's arms. Paul's large doe eyes began to water. He was sure that if John was here today that he would've kissed him in secret while the cameras weren't rolling. It didn't matter if Paul and John were married with children. They would savor every last moment before they had to return to normalcy. Paul's bottom lip quivered. He could distinctly see a clear vision of he and John out in the yard, giggling like school girls. John picked a little dandelion and placed it in Paul's dark mop top. Paul chuckled from the window. John kissed his younger self's cheek and whispered something to him, making the younger Beatle blush. Paul let out a sob, breath fogging up the window. He turned his back and leaned against the pane. Paul closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted his Johnny there with him. He was sure that he would love to republish Real Love and Free as a Bird with him and the others. It would be just like old times. But it wasn't like that. John died. He was murdered. Paul loathed the man that murdered his beloved. There wasn't a day that went by without Paul thinking of John. Paul swore he could hear John's voice every morning when he opened his eyes. John would whisper, "Good morning, beautiful." Back then, Paul would giggle and tell him to sod off or shut up. Paul took a deep breath and ended up sobbing pitifully again. "Paulie?" a voice asked. Paul gasped and jerked his head up, nearly giving himself whiplash. It wasn't Linda, it wasn't any of the kids. No, it couldn't have been... "John?" Paul asked softly. "Next to ya', luv," John said tapping him on his shoulder. Paul turned to his left, eyes nearly popping out of his head. He backed up, nearly tripping on his amplifier that he toted around in the late 50s. John chuckled,"Careful. Don't break your piece of history." "W-what? J-John, how?" Paul asked fearfully. John looked at him in confusion,"What's the matter, luv?" John looked down at himself and saw that he was in his form from when he died in 1980. He had bullet wounds. John laughed lightly,"Whoops. Hold on a second." He snapped and was the John that Paul loved. The John from 1964, when he first professed his love for the bassist. Paul choked on a sob,"Johnny, is it really you?" John nodded,"Yes, who else would it be?" Paul shook his head and went around his amps. He went to the synthesizer,"This isn't possible. You're not there. I'm losing my mind." John popped up beside him,"No, luv, you're not. I'm here." Paul looked at him with anger in his eyes,"Prove it then!" John held his hands up,"No need to get upset, Paulie." He rested his hands on Paul's cheeks. Cold chills ran down Paul's spine. He could actually feel John touching him. John smiled,"Believe me now?" Paul kissed his palm,"Y-yes, Johnny." John put his hands down,"Good." John observed his ex-lover,"You look good for an old man." Paul chuckled and wiped his tears away,"I'm not old. I'm only 55." "That's pretty old, son. Look at your hair," John said running a hand through Paul's silvery mane. Paul touched his hair, too,"I'll dye it brown or somethin'." John laughed,"Dye it blue." Paul giggled,"No!" John pouted,"Aww, but blue is your favorite color!" Paul grinned. John remembered his favorite color. It really was him. "Why are you here, John?" Paul asked seriously. John shrugged,"Well, I saw you lads putting a Beatles history thing together and I wasn't apart of it. Saw you were lonely and thinkin' about me. Figured I'd pay you a visit. I was due for a visit anyways seeing as it's been 17 years." "You-You've been watching me for 17 years?" Paul asked in shock. "Kinda creepy, I know. But I had to watch over my darling Paulie. I was making sure that you were okay," John replied. Paul smiled,"I missed you, Johnny." "I missed ya', too, Paulie! And let me tell ya', the songs you've been puttin' out lately have been shite without me there writin' 'em with ya'," John joked. Paul cackled,"Johnny!" John laughed as well. When their laughter quieted down, John motioned for Paul to follow him,"C'mere." Paul followed after him. They were at the mirror. Paul saw only himself. John snapped his fingers again. He could now see John. Paul was suddenly...younger. He was in his suit, his hair was dark, his skin was youthful. John made him able to see himself in 1964. Paul touched his cheek,"Wow." John wrapped his arms around Paul's waist,"I miss you so much, Paulie." Paul laid his hands on John's arms and leaned into his touch,"Johnny, I miss you, too. I miss waking up to you every morning. I miss hearing that perfect voice when we sing together. I miss it all." "I'm so sorry that I threw everything that we ever had away," John apologized. Paul shook his head,"Don't worry about that, Johnny. It was meant to happen in a way." John nodded and then said,"Turn and look at me." Paul spun around in John's arms. John held him close. They kissed deeply, all of the old feelings radiating throughout Paul. John pulled away,"Oh, Paulie. I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Paul nodded and kissed him again. They kissed for what could've been forever. John suddenly pulled away and looked up to the ceiling. He looked at Paul and gave a warm smile,"I've got to go, luv." Paul shook his head,"No, Johnny. Don't." John chuckled,"I've got to, Paulie. I'm sorry. I will try to visit when I can, okay?" Tears streamed down Paul's chubby cheeks,"Okay." "I love you," John whispered. Paul kissed him,"I love you, too." Then, in an instant, John was gone. Paul turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was 55 again. He had the silvery hair and the older features on his face. He sighed and put his hand on his heart. John would always be with him. He honestly never left.


End file.
